


Seven Days in Dorne

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rickard and Rhaella find themselves in Dorne for the first time together. Rhaella had visited previously, but their life in the North had kept them busy. But now they had come and were excited to spend some time together while celebrating Doran's wedding.Loreza had invited them, hopeful to see her old friend after years of separation.  And Rhaella had found herself excited to spend time in Dorne with her old friend and her family.And they  were about to discovered some very interesting things about each other during their week long stay.





	Seven Days in Dorne

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAF RARE PAIR WEEK. Day 6: Dorne

Rickard and Rhaella find themselves in Dorne for the first time together. Rhaella had visited previously, but their life in the North had kept them busy. But now they had come and were excited to spend some time together while celebrating Doran's wedding.

Loreza had invited them, hopeful to see her old friend after years of separation. And Rhaella had found herself excited to spend time in Dorne with her old friend and her family.

And they were about to discovered some very interesting things about each other during their week long stay.

On the first day, Rhaella discovered that Rickard had very little tolerance about heat. The minute they stepped foot on Dorne, Rickard began sweating. Even going so far as to joke that he was a piece of ice left outside on the sun. Even the night offered him no respite, and had to have a pitcher of water next to the bed.

"You really are the North personified, you know my darling?" Came Rhaella's amused voice.

"Not my fault we are in a heat from hell itself, She Dragon." Rickard grumbled. "Not everyone is meant for the heat. I'm one of those people."

Rhaella gave her husband a kiss, "Don't you worry darling, we won't be here too long. Be brave."

"Oh I am. But once we're back, I'm rolling in snow."

Rhaella laughed out loud and swatted his arm, "You're so dramatic."

"But you love me."

"That I do."

**

On the second day, Rhaella discovered that Rickard had a high tolerance to spice. Loreza and Addam were hosting them a dinner, just the four of them together to just sit down and talk. To just spend time with friends and enjoy each other's company. Loreza had gone all out for them, preparing them traditional dishes of Dorne alongside their wines.

Rhaella had taken a bit of a stuffed pepper, and nearly cried. It was too spicy for her, but she ate it and immediately gulped cold lemon water.

"Oh my dearest Dragon, you should see your face right now!" Loreza had laughed, "You are as red as the dragon on your family's standard. But look at your husband, he's on his second one!"

Rhaella glared at her friend and then threw a withering glare at her husband. "Could you not? I honestly do not understand how is that you have taste buds left."

"I might be made of sterner stuff," Rickard shrugged. "But maybe eat something else?"

"Most the food has some heat to eat," Addam said good naturely, "But maybe I can bring you rose petal ice cream to sooth the burn?"

Rhaella pouted and the other three laughed. "I love the three of you, but, you are terrible. You are all terrible."

**

On the third day of their stay, Rickard discovered how much Rhaella knew about Norvos. They had been invited again for dinner at Loreza's home and this time Doran and his fiancé Mellario joined them.

Rhaella had spent the better part of the night talking with the bride to be about the festivals and costumes of her city. At first Mellario had been a bit shy and reserved, but Rickard could see that Rhaella's enthusiasm and genuine curiosity had made Mellario feel more comfortable around them, talking enthusiastically about her home and family.

"I didn't know you knew that much about Norvos She Dragon."

"Ah well, once when I was younger a man from Norvos came home to do business with my father. He spoke about the festival of the bells and I was fascinated. So as I grew older, I did research. Interesting place."

"Ah, maybe one of these day we could go and see the festival ourselves?"

"Oh that would be fantastic. We need to leave the North more often. I love it, but I miss traveling."

"Well then, that's a promise. We'll see Norvos and maybe some other of the Free Cities one of these days."

"I'll hold you to day, Noble Wolf."

**

On the fourth day, the day of the wedding, Rickard discovered that Rhaella was a natural at dancing. He already knew she could dance, they did so at home. But those dances were usually slow and quiet.

But here, amidst the bright celebrations of Doran and Mellario's wedding. Rhaella shone in his eyes. She had natural rhythm that allowed her to keep up with any Dornish who asked her for a dance.

Rickard had tried to dance, but he felt stiff and graceless compared to the others. So he just sat down and let his wife had her fun. It was always wonderful seeing her smile and now, as she danced with Addam, he could see her how full of joy she was.

"You're too quiet Rickard," Loreza surprised him for a moment.

"Just enjoying the celebrations in my way. Wonderful wedding by the way."

"Thank you," Loreza said. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Rhae?"

Rickard snorted, "Loreza, let her have her fun. I am a terrible dancer, and look at her go."

Loreza took at look at her friend and her husband and smiled, "Yes, it's good to see her smile like that." Then Loreza turn and looked at Rickard, "I am glad you both came."

"I am glad we did. You and Addam should go up north, we'll be happy to have you."

"One of these days we'll go up and visit your frozen tundra."

"Good, I'm looking forward seeing you try and survive the snow."

Loreza snorted.

**

On the fifth day, Rickard discovered that Rhaella, despise her petite size, could hold her liquor down.

It was the morning after the wedding and Rickard could feel the pounding in his head, his eyes complaining at the light that was filtering thru the courtains and the quezzy feeling on his stomach. All pointed at one thing. Too much to drink.

Ah, but people could hardly blame him. The wedding had lasted until the early hours of the morning and it had been fantastic and he usually didn't drink more than two glasses, but hey, he was on holiday, he could indulge.

He was dreading on how Rhaella would feel. Rickard felt to the other side of the bed, his wife was not in it. Maybe she was in the bathroom. So he just threw an arm in his face, covering his eyes to prevent sunlight hitting them, trying to sleep a while longer.

Only he was rudely awoken when Rhaella playfully jumped on the bed and laid herself over him.

"Rise and shine Noble Wolf. The sun is shinning and it's a lovely day."

Rickard opened his eyes and gave his wife a glare, "How are you so happy? I saw you drink."

"Oh well, I guess I'm better than you at holding my liquor." Rhaella laughed, "Do you want some food? I could order something if you want."

"Bacon. Just get me something with bacon."

"Consider it done. Oh and Rickard?"

"Yes dear?"

"You make a really funny drunk."

Rickard groweld and Rhaella laughed again.

**

On the sixth day of their visit, Rhaella found out Rickard loved the preserved lemons. Rhaella and Rickard had been wondering about the market, looking for something to buy and take home as a souvenir, when they stopped by a food stall and Rickard ate some preserved lemons.

Rickard loved them.

Declaring them delicious and criminal that preserved lemons were not so readily available on the rest of Westeros. Rhaella told Loreza so and her friend had laughed.

"I'll send your Wolf some preserved lemons from time to time, then. Just make sure he just doesn't eat them alone."

"Who would have thought that he would take to Dornish food so well. I mean, he ate those bloody peppers, he liked your snake stew and now this? Who did I married?"

"A Dornishman in disguise it seems."

"Not a terrible thing in my mind," Rhaella sighed, "I am glad we're both here you know Lo?"

"And I am glad you both came. As I said to your wolf a few days ago, maybe Addam and I will visit you now."

"You better. Now let me go and find that husband of mine before he decides to buy every preserved lemon in the market."

**

On their seventh and last day in Dorne, they both discovered that they liked seeing each other exploring other places. And they discovered that their love was still as strong as they day they married.

So they promised to travel more often, to hold each other's hand and to explore new places and see what the rest of Westeros had to offer.

So long as they had one another, they could do anything.


End file.
